You Found Me
by Sarabellum93
Summary: M to be safe. Soriku, Riku and Sora saved KH, but now have a new battle to tackle: Their hidden feelings for each other. When a mission from Leon injures Sora, Riku starts to realize that perhaps the feelings are mutual. Ends with MULTIPLE LEMONS
1. We just got Here!

Sora and Riku had been best friends for as long as they could remember, but after the long battle to save Kingdom Hearts, the two had finally reunited.

"It's Riku. Riku's here." Sora fell to his knees, trying not to cry in front of his tough friend. "I looked for you." Sora remembered how hard he searched for his best friend, and secret crush. At the reminder of how much Sora really did love Riku, those tears he desperately tried to hold in escaped.

"Come on Sora. You've got to pull it together." Riku smiled, trying to encourage his best friend.

"I looked everywhere for you." Sora looked up into Riku's shimmering eyes, unable to believe that the war was finally over and that he could finally be with his best friend again.

"Well I'm here now, ok?" Riku helped Sora up, who nodded, hugging his silver haired friend as he smiled. "Come on, lets get some rest." Riku broke the hug and Sora couldn't help but stare at his ass for as long as he could get away with before he ran after him.

"Welcome to Fort Axel!" The tall redhead pyro cheered when Riku and Sora joined the rest of the group at Axel's house. After leaving the organization, Axel confessed his love to Roxas, who accepted it with his mutual feelings.

"Who's here?" Sora asked, peering inside as Axel opened the door wide.

"So far it's Roxy and I, Kairi, Yuffie, Aerith, Cloud, Leon, Demyx, and Zexion. They're all out right now, but they should be back soon. I have to say, good job saving the worlds and stuff. Oh and, sorry about before, when I was one of the 'bad guys'." Axel winced and Sora chuckled.

"You saved my life, and you helped me free Kairi."

"All in a day's work." Axel grinned back, letting the two men enter his house. "I have a room for you two upstairs, but," He paused, not knowing how else to continue.

"But?" Riku folded his arms, not liking how this sounded.

"There's only one bed. I'm already giving one to everyone else, and a lot of us have to share, not that I mind sleeping with my Roxy and all, but," Axel was interrupted.

"We'll work it out." Riku said, walking upstairs with a timid Sora trailing behind.

"It's quiet." Sora said, his voice the only one he could hear.

"I'm sure the others will be here soon enough." Riku opened a door that had his name and Sora's written on a piece of paper tapped to it.

The room was small and completely empty save one narrow bed, a nightstand, and a dresser.

"How are we going to fit?" Sora stood over the bed, tilting his head in curiosity.

"We'll figure it out tonight." Riku said, throwing his bag on the ground as he prepared to unpack.

"Should I shower now before everyone gets here, or after?" Sora put his hands on his hips and when Riku turned to answer, he found himself lost for words at the boy's body and pose.

"I'd take one now, before they use up all the hot water." Riku shook his head, trying not to think of his best friend the way his mind was making him. It wasn't his fault that Sora's ass stuck out every time he put his hands on his hips.

"Oh, good idea! Ok, I'll," Sora started until they heard the front door open downstairs and what sounded like a million voices.

"I'm guessing they'll want to greet us." Riku sighed, not one for social activities.

"They just want to say hi. We haven't seen most of them in a long time." Sora smiled and Riku rolled his eyes.

"Fine, but as soon we I get the chance, I'm coming back to unpack." Riku grumbled and Sora laughed. "What's so funny?"

"You only have a small backpack and you're acting like unpacking will take you all night." Sora himself had very few possessions as well.

"I just want to relax. It's been a while since I had time to just lie down." Riku stared at the bed, wishing he could get in, knowing that if he did, he'd never get out.

"We'll have plenty of time soon." Sora said when the door to their room flung open.

"Give them time to settle in!" Leon yelled from the doorway, but Kairi and Yuffie were already inside the room.

"Sora!" Kairi hugged him tightly, then pulled Riku into the hug. "I missed you both so much." She squeezed them as Sora squeezed back; Riku put his arms around them both, still too tired to say much, not like he ever really had much to say anyway.

"Aww, I want in!" Yuffie pouted, forcing her way in the hug when Sora, drowned in the hug, heard more voices.

"Is it hug time?" Demyx asked, joining anyway.

"Dem?" Zexion whined until Demyx pulled him into the hug. Sora chocked, trying to find a pocket of air he could breathe through while Riku started to push away from all the bodies that were smashing against his.

"Alright, enough. Let them rest." Leon said, still in the doorway as Axel joined him.

"Thanks." Riku sighed.

"Sorry, we just missed you all so much!" Yuffie exclaimed. The hyper ninja felt Aerith's calm hand on her shoulder.

"It's good to have you both back safely." Aerith greeted them and Riku nodded his thanks.

"I'm so tired, but it's good to be back." Sora smiled and Leon stood up straight, off of the doorpost he was leaning on.

"Get some rest; tomorrow starts early." He turned to go downstairs.

"You've got to be kidding me? We just got here!" Riku complained, not used to Leon's methods of working hard no matter what.

"He's really determined to start cleaning up this shit hole." Axel shrugged and the others nodded.

"Well, welcome home." Yuffie added with a smile before she left with Aerith, Demyx, Zexion, and Axel.

"You guys ok?" Kairi asked as she watched the way the two men slowly unpacked and dragged their bodies back and forth across the room.

"Just tired; we'll be as good as new tomorrow." Sora promised and Kairi nodded with a smile.

"Ok. See you then." She hugged each one goodbye before leaving.

"Man, I cannot wait to get some sleep." Riku sighed as he threw his body on the small bouncing bed.

"I want to shower first." Sora said, getting a change of clothes to sleep in.

"Then go," Riku turned his back to the frowning brunette. He'd never dare tell Riku how he really felt about him, but he really wanted to get as close to him as he could.

"Do you want to take one to?" Sora asked, hopeful.

"I'll take one in the morning." Riku closed his eyes.

"Kay." Sora gave up and began walking down the hall, down the stairs, and into the bathroom. After a quick shower, he wrapped a towel around himself and headed back into the room. To his displeasure, Riku looked dead asleep on his side, so Sora changed quickly and walked up to the bed, trying to find somewhere to sleep. When he saw a small sliver of space, he swung one leg over Riku, stood on the springy mattress, and then brought the other leg over, shaking the entire bed as it wobbled from his movement.

"You couldn't just walk around?" Riku said with his eyes still closed, scaring the shit out of the brunette.

"Sorry!" He chirped, trying to get into the small, thin blanket. He shivered and Riku rolled over, his back once again facing Sora. "Riku? Riku?" Sora called and the silver haired boy sighed.

"What?"

"Can you share?" Sora tugged on the blanket and Riku threw it off of himself.

"Just take it."

"But, aren't you cold?" Sora asked, feeling guilty for his recent request.

"No, night." Riku said and Sora could tell that his crush had had enough for one day.

"Kay, night." Sora said, turning to his side as well, their backs to each other. During the night, neither boy slept. Nightmares of what they had just experienced mixed with the cold tiny bed they had to share, and it wasn't long till Sora could feel Riku shivering. Riku was wide awake and freezing, but was too proud of himself to admit it. He didn't have to, cause Sora turned over and gave his crush the entire blanket. Riku's eyes opened at the gesture, and his lips curled into a grateful smile as he turned around to see Sora's body shivering. Riku extended his arm to help spread out the blanket, but Sora took it and held onto it, using it as a source of warmth. Riku froze, not sure if he should yank away Sora's only heat, or if he should just let him keep his arm captive. Sora snuggled into the arm and Riku couldn't help but let out an admiring sigh, not completely sure if the brunette was awake or not. To his surprise, Riku let Sora hold his arm the entire night through.

"Wake up!" Kairi stood over the two boys as they snored.

"M?" Riku opened his eyes, the light sleeper that he was, as Sora continued to snooze away.

"You two look so cute." Yuffie squealed and Riku sat up slightly to find that Sora still had his arm.

"It's cold at night." Riku explained but the two girls just rolled their eyes.

"Well, Leon has some stuff for you guys to do, so hurry up." Kairi put her hands on her hips and Riku nodded as she and the ninja left the room.

"Sora, Sora, wake up." Riku said, shaking the arm that Sora clutched possessively. "Sora!" Riku yelled and the young warrior barely rolled over, slowly blinking.

"Morning Riku." Sora said and Riku watched him close his eyes as he still had yet to let go of his arm.

"We got to get up." Riku said, slightly pulling on his arm and forcing Sora to realize that he was holding onto it.

"Sorry!" Sora said, letting go quickly and siting up straight.

"You ok?" Riku asked, siting up next to Sora, still tired himself, but less likely to show it.

"Yeah, just sleepy I guess." Sora shrugged with one of his child-like smiles and Riku nodded.

"Me too. I'm going to kill Leon if he thinks I'm going to do anymore fighting." Riku stood up from the bed, stretching and yawning as Sora did the same, much shorter and smaller framed.

"Riku?" Sora asked timidly.

"M?" Riku changed into his blue pants and white and yellow vest, his back to Sora.

"Did you sleep ok last night?"

"Are you asking because it was cold, because the bed is small, or because you had my arm all night?" Riku turned to Sora and folded his arms over his bare chest. Sora gulped, wishing he hadn't just been teased unintentionally.

"Um, all of them?" Sora guessed as if it were a test he hadn't studied for. Riku chuckled at Sora's vulnerability.

"You're so funny when you're clueless." Riku shook his head.

"Hey!" Sora stomped his foot and Riku smiled.

"Take it easy, alright? I'm just messing with you. And for the record, I slept, perfectly." Riku smiled as he closed the door behind him to go downstairs, leaving Sora alone in the room to prepare for the day.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Ok so that's the first chapter! It's a short, small story and moves kind of fast, but I was in a hurry when I wrote it so yea . Thank you for reading!<p>

Heart, Sarabellum


	2. Lover Boy?

"So, you two ready?" Leon asked, his voice stern and his face just as serious.

"For what?" Riku asked, not sure that he liked where this was all going.

"Take it easy." Cloud said, very defensive of his Leon, who, to everyone's assumption, he was dating.

"Just tell us." Riku stood firm in his demand.

"I want you two to take this to the King." Leon handed a sealed letter to Riku.

"You just had to wait for us to return? You couldn't send Demyx and Zexion or Yuffie and Axel?" Riku was furious that Leon waited for the day after they saved the worlds to make them go back out from where they had just been.

"Only someone with a keyblade can go where the king is, and I figured that you two would want to go together, since Sora kept talking about how badly he wanted to find you." Leon rolled his eyes.

"Leon!" Sora hissed, thankful that Riku's anger was prohibiting him from hearing clearly.

"You couldn't send Roxas?" Riku pointed to Sora's nobody, just as capable.

"Hey, I was already running errands!" Roxas defended himself as Axel placed a protective arm around his hips.

"Are you two ready or not?" Leon growled impatiently and Riku looked at the letter and nodded.

"Come on Sora." Riku said, going back upstairs to repack his few possessions that he had just, the night before, unpacked.

"Are you mad?" Sora asked, knowing the answer, but feeling like he should ask.

"Just tired." Riku said, putting some spare clothes and some supplies into his backpack.

"I'll pack." Sora said, taking the bag and finishing.

"Thanks." Riku said, sitting on the bed.

"I'll go, you stay." Sora said, seeing just how tired Riku was and how exhausted his body must have been.

"You're crazy. I'm not letting you go alone." Riku said, standing up, but Sora made his first bold move and put his hand on Riku's chest and pushed him back on the bed.

"I'll go with Axel or Roxas; just rest up." Sora smiled as he stood in front of Riku. Riku smiled as he stood up, brooding over Sora.

"I'll get my things." Riku pushed Sora aside and went back to packing as Sora huffed.

"I'll be back." The small brunette grumbled and Riku feared that he might have accidentally upset the fragile teen.

When Sora returned moments later, Riku was packed and ready to go.

"We're leaving in the morning." Sora said and headed straight for the bed.

"What?" Riku stood confused.

"I asked Leon if we could leave in the morning and he agreed."

"Why? How?" Riku asked, completely lost.

"Well first of all, he kind of owes me for saving the worlds. Second of all, I told him that I wanted to sleep more so that way I'd be more prepared. He couldn't argue, so he reluctantly agreed." Sora shrugged and threw his body on the bouncing bed.

"Scoot over," Riku ordered and Sora turned on his stomach, sprawling his legs out wide as if to silently say no. "Sora!" Riku growled but the brunette only smiled into the pillow. "Fine." Riku shrugged, then laid his heavy muscular body on top of Sora's scrawnier one.

"Oof! Riku!" Sora struggled to breath and Riku laughed.

"What's the matter Sora? Cant hear you." Riku pushed his body down as hard as he could as Sora attempted to squirm his lithe body free.

"Cant breathe!" Sora screamed and Riku sat up, straddling Sora's ass as he chuckled.

"Better?" Riku asked, folding his arms as he sat on Sora, who twisted his torso around for air.

"Get off me!" Sora tried to sit up but Riku's strength outmatched his.

"Whats the magic word?" Riku teased and Sora gasped for more air that his lungs weren't getting.

"Air!" Sora begged and Riku laughed so hard, he had to get off.

Once he had calmed down enough, Riku watched at the way Sora panted. "That's not funny!" Sora pouted and Riku shrugged.

"I thought it was."

"Not. Funny." Sora repeated and Riku messed with Sora's wild brown spikes.

"Lets get some sleep."

"Whatever." Sora mumbled, along with some curses that Riku couldn't make out.

"If I let you hold my arm again, will you stop being so grumpy?" Riku asked and Sora blushed uncontrollably.

Riku smiled. He had him.

"I don't understand." Sora lied.

"Oh sure you don't." Riku got into the thin blanket, taking it all for himself.

"Riku," Sora whined and Riku smiled proudly.

"Nice and warm." Riku snuggled the blanket up to his chin.

"Riku!" Sora whimpered loudly and Riku chuckled.

"What? I'm sleeping here." Riku closed his eyes.

"Share!" Sora begged, tugging helplessly at the blanket.

"But I'm so warm and cozy." Riku gripped the top of the blanket tightly.

"I bet you are." Sora said as he crawled to the foot of the bed. Riku opened one eye to peek at what the brunette was up to. To his surprise, Sora crawled inside the blanket by his feet, crawling up inside the blanket, against Riku's body. Sora slid up Riku's legs, past his stomach, and popped his head for air right by Riku's face.

Riku laid speechless, not sure what he possibly could say or do as Sora snuggled in-between his body and the blanket. Unable to register how adorable he found that idea, Riku smiled and tightened his grip.

"Better?" He asked quietly and Sora nodded, turning to face Riku's chest.

"I'm still cold." Sora shivered and Riku chuckled, knowing what the brunette was hinting at.

"Is this better?" Riku asked as he squeezed Sora in his thick arms, unable to hide the smile on his face when Sora squeezed back.

"Night, Riku." Sora said, cuddling his cheek against Riku's chest.

"Night Sora." Riku had never experienced such a peaceful sleep, and the few times he did wake up during the night, he smiled to see Sora right where he had left him before he himself returned back into his deep sleep.

When the suns rays slowly tempted Riku to open his eyes, he smiled, content with the amount of sleep he got all of yesterday and night.

"Morning Sora." He smiled, opening his eyes, squeezing his arms, panicking instantly when there was nothing in them. "Sora?" Riku sat up, seeing no traces of his companion. "Sora?" He yelled, holding his breath when he saw a piece of paper on the nightstand that was in Sora's handwriting. It read,

"Sorry Riku, but you need the rest. Catch up on some sleep, and I'll be back before you know it. Sora."

Riku couldn't hide his concern at the idea of the brunette going without him, but Leon opened the door before he could continue in his worrisome thoughts.

"You called for Sora?" Leon and Riku stood up.

"Where is he?"

"He left, late last night."

"With who?"

Leon shrugged. "I don't know. I asked but he said that he would be ok, so it's likely that he went alone."

"He cant go alone, it's still too dangerous!"

"Hey, it's Sora. He's strong." Leon glared at Riku. He knew that Riku had made amends for his mistakes, but Leon still held his suspicions.

"I know him better than you do; don't try to teach me about him." Riku glared back and Leon offered a cheap smile.

"Relax. He only went cause he wanted you to rest. He cares about you, a lot." Leon shut the door behind him as he left and Riku sat back on the bed.

That wasn't the first time that Leon had told him that Sora cared about him, and sure they were best friends, but could there be something more hidden underneath all that?

Riku shook his head clear and headed for the door, making up his mind.

"Hey Riku, where you going?" Kairi asked as she and Yuffie sat down for breakfast. Axel and Roxas prepared the meal while Aerith began setting the table.

"You want any?" Roxas asked as he started cooking the eggs.

"No, I'm leaving." Riku answered with his determined mind.

"Where?" Axel asked and Riku sighed.

"To go find Sora." Riku said, grabbing Cloud's bacon and eating it quickly.

Cloud rolled his eyes, too uncertain of emotions to care, and in return took Leon's, who willingly gave Cloud all he had left.

"Be careful." Cloud warned and Riku nodded his understanding.

"Do you want someone to go with you?" Leon asked and Riku shook his head.

"I'll be fine."

"Funny, that's what Sora said." Axel smiled and Kairi did too.

"They're more alike then they'll admit."

"What's that supposed to mean Kairi?" Riku asked offensively and Kairi giggled.

"You and Sora are just too adorable." She laughed and when everyone else did, Riku shook his head.

"Whatever; can I just get some help getting to Disney Castle?" Riku asked. Now that they had saved all the worlds, King Mickey returned to Disney castle, but now they couldn't use gummy ships as a way to get to and from distant worlds. The only way to get to another world, was by warping or magic, and since only the Nobodies could warp, Riku knew that he'd have to ask for help.

"One warp to Sora, aka lover boy, coming right up!" Axel opened a warp as Riku stood with a perplexed expression.

"Lover boy?"

"GO!" Axel pushed him through the warp before he had to answer.

When Riku stepped out into Disney Castle territory, he shook his head at the perplexity called Axel. Finding Sora and the King was the easy part; it was getting back using magic that would be tricky. Warping was a direct mode of transportation, but magic wasn't as reliable as Riku would have liked.

After a couple hours of hiking towards the towering castle, Riku found the King.

"Oh, hiya Riku!" Mickey greeted.

"Your Majesty, have you seen Sora?"

"Hmm, golly, he was here in the early hours of the morning, before the sun. But, he's gone now, and I don't know where."

"Do you know who might?" Riku had a sense of nerves in his stomach that he couldn't explain.

"I'd ask Merlin. He's in his study."

"Thanks. Oh, and did Sora give you a letter?"

"Yes, the letter from Leon. I sure am grateful that you two were willing to help bring it to me. No go, find Merlin, ask him to take you to where he sent Sora. I can sense a darkness where he's at."

"Is he ok?" Riku bent down low to be eye to eye with Mickey.

"Gosh, I cant say." Mickey put his hand to his chin and Riku sighed.

"Alright, I'll go find him." Riku shook hands with the King and ran off to find Merlin.

"Sora asked to go back to Radiant Garden, but I cant be sure that he made it there."

"Where else would he have gone?" Riku was beginning to hate magic and wished that he would have dragged Axel with him through that warp. Or better yet, why didn't Sora take Roxas?

"It's difficult to say. I shall cast the same spell and hope for the best." Merlin rolled up his sleeves and Riku nodded. Within seconds, Riku opened his eyes to see a foreign land, not at all Radiant Garden.

With cautious steps, Riku searched for any signs of his best friend. During the lonely journey, Riku began to replay the past twenty four hours in his head. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that he really was worried for Sora, and not just because he was missing. No, there was something more. He wasn't just looking for Sora; he was yearning for him. He was craving that sweet innocent smile, those big round blue eyes, that soft skin on such a frail body that had proved its true strength and capabilities during the past year.

Riku sighed, losing hope in his efforts to find Sora. "Where could he be?" He asked aloud, growing scared that perhaps Sora ran into maleficent or some other form of being that wasn't a somebody or a nobody but was a something.

"Sora?" Riku called, not even sure where he was or where he was going. The world was dark, the night was eerie, and something in the air told Riku that he had to be on his guard.

"Riku?" When Riku heard his name, he spun around.

"Sora!" Riku ran up to the confused boy and threw his arms around him. "Are you ok?"

Sora stared at him blankly. "Yeah, I'm fine. What are you doing here?"

"I came looking for you. I told you not to go alone, idiot!" Riku hit him upside the head playfully.

"Easy!" Sora whined and fixed his hair. "I told you to stay back and rest."

"How can I rest when I'm worried?" Riku asked, then paused, realizing how that came out.

"You..you were worried about me?" Sora tried to hide his honest blush.

"Well, yeah, I mean, you may be the chosen one, but I'm still stronger." Riku knew that Sora hated it when he bragged, so Sora rolled his eyes as Riku predicted.

"Whatever." Sora huffed and walked forward. "I'm perfectly fine on my," Sora began, but before he could continue, he fell down into a hole disguised as a booby trap.

"Sora!" Riku ran up to the hole in the ground and knelt by it. "Sora?" He peered deep inside. "Sora?" He yelled, scared, his heart racing. He didn't want to admit it, but he was terrified. He was absolutely frightened that Sora really was hurt, and that he lost him, for good. "Sora, answer me dammit!" Riku tugged at his hair, his strong assertive voice going weak. "Sora?" he could hardly whisper as he realized that his eyes were watering. He shook his head and gulped.

"Sora, if you can hear me, please, answer me!" Riku yelled into the hole and when he got no answer, he jumped in, knowing that he had to. Riku fell against something hard over and over and over again, rolling repeatedly in summer-saults and tumbles that didn't seem to end. He grunted loudly, trying to roll on his shoulder to avoid breaking his neck or something just as painful.

When he finally stopped rolling, he landed flat on his back.

"Oof!" Riku heard, but didn't say, and when he sat up, he realized that he landed on top of Sora.

"Sora!" Riku's hope returned and he got off of his friend. "Are you ok?" Riku held Sora's head as the brunette lay on his back.

"I think I broke my arm." Sora sat up, sighing deeply.

"We just fell a long way." Riku helped him to his feet.

"Yeah, down into the jungle." Sora rubbed his eyes with one hand.

"Jungle?"

"We're in the Deep Jungle. I think we just fell down some branches and vines." Sora yawned and Riku sighed.

"How do we get out?"

"I don't know. I cant really see." Sora looked around into the dark.

"Me either. I think we should make camp and just wait till there's light." Riku said and Sora nodded.

"How's your arm? Is it bad?" Riku didn't want to touch it, since it was pitch black, but he needed to know the severity of Sora's injury.

"I'll be ok. I'm tired though." Sora blinked slowly and Riku nodded.

"Alright, I think there's some shelter over here." Riku crawled and found a patch of soft grass. "Can you see me?" Riku asked, several yards away.

"Yea!" Sora walked to where Riku was and sat down.

"Let's just get some sleep and see if we can get out at first sunlight." Riku said and Sora agreed.

The two lied down side by side and in the cold dark, they each shivered as it started to rain.

"You ok?" Riku asked over the rain. "Sora?" He turned to face the brunettes back, barely able to see him shaking as he held himself with his one good arm. "Sora?" He leaned over his friend, able to tell, even in the dark, that he was crying lightly.

Sora closed his eyes, not wanting to show his weakness to his tough, intimidating, strong best friend.

"Sora?" Riku put his hand on Sora's shoulder and Sora sniffled. "Is it this arm?" Riku asked and Sora nodded silently. Riku crawled around to Sora's other side, and held him. "Shh, it's ok." Riku put his arms around Sora's stomach and squeezed him tightly.

"So cold, it burns." Sora sniffled, his arm in excruciating pain.

"I know, just try to sleep. It's ok, I got you." Riku whispered in Sora's ear and the brunette went on his side, putting his good hand under Riku's head so the silverrette could use it as a pillow. Riku chuckled at the sweet and thoughtful gesture. "Thank you." He squeezed tighter, desperately wishing that they could just fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Ok so here is chapter 2 and you are officially half way through! Told you it was short lol. The fifth chapter is just a small simple lemon, seriously its really not my best but hopefully it works lol.<p>

To drunkoncookies: Yay for being the first lol, congrats!

To 18plusforme: haha Yay I'm a master! XD the organization members really don't have much of a part in this story because I wanted to focus on soriku, but they're in the background which is better than nothing I guess lol. I love you too ^_^

To shadowridge: Thanks for reading and I hope it picked up enough ^_^

Please remember to read No more Broken Promises as my next fanfiction to be posted will be the extension to that!

Thank you for reading!

Heart, Sarabellum


	3. When I'm With You

After an uneasy night, Riku woke up to see that Sora was wide awake.

"You ok?" Riku asked Sora, who looked like he hadn't slept a wink. In his optimism, Sora nodded, though no smile stole his face.

"I want to go." He whispered, his arm still hurting.

"Alright, lets go." Riku stood up and helped up his friend. "Oh no." Riku said when he saw Sora's arm. "Sora, it's snapped completely! Why didn't you tell me!" Riku couldn't believe that Sora had endured the pain he did for all those hours in the dark rain.

"What choice did I have?" Sora shrugged with a fake smile and Riku shook his head.

"Lets get you home." Riku took Sora's good hand and held it as the two walked side by side for hours.

"So, how do we get back to Radiant Garden?" Riku asked, wishing there was a simpler way.

"We need to find someone with magic, or warping abilities."

"Great, so, we're stuck here."

"What?" Sora didn't want to believe it.

"Who are we going to find in a jungle with magic or warping powers? We've been here for hours and haven't seen more than birds." Riku sighed and Sora frowned.

"I wish my magic could transport us, but I cant; I'm not strong enough." Sora felt so depressed as he realized just how helpless he was.

"Hey, cut it out. You're plenty strong."

"No I'm not; you said it yourself." Sora said, dragging his feet.

Riku stopped walking and Sora did too. "I lied. I only said that because," Riku looked away, embarrassed.

"Because?"

"Because I didn't know what else to say, ok?" Riku shrugged and Sora frowned, but accepted the blatant lie.

"Kay." Sora said and the two continued their journey in a direction they couldn't make out to a destination they didn't know.

After hours of pointless wandering, the sun began to set.

"I don't want to spend the night here again. It's creepy." Sora admitted and Riku shivered at the idea.

"No kidding. This entire place is creepy, and even more so at night." Riku sighed, wishing that he could help Sora get back to Leon's so he could get the medical attention he needed.

"Wait, what's that?" Sora pointed with his good arm to some red flickering light.

"Fire! Hey, over here!" Riku waved his arms wildly and Sora whistled loudly as the fire grew, coming nearer.

"They're coming!" Sora cheered excitedly.

"Oh great, it's Axel." Riku smirked as the Nobody held his palm out with fire floating over it.

"No need to thank me so generously." Axel rolled his eyes. "Alright you two, through the warp. Leon's worried." Axel opened a warp and they all rushed through it as the rain started once again.

"How did you find us?" Riku asked, shivering from the damp clothes that soaked his skin.

"Leon sent us four nobodies to find you; he said that it shouldn't be taking two warriors such as yourselves this long to deliver a letter. So we all split up and I found you, the end." Axel said as Riku helped Sora up the stairs and into their room. "He ok?" Axel asked at the way Sora was shivering and quivering.

"He needs help; his arm is completely broken." Riku said and Axel nodded.

"I'll go get Leon. He's at the Bailey, but I'll be back soon." Axel warped away and Riku helped Sora out of his wet shirt.

"Try to stay still." Riku said, afraid to remove his shirt over his bad arm since it was moving as a part of Sora's trembling body.

"Kay." Sora gritted his teeth and Riku began to unbuckle the brunettes pants.

"Relax; you need to get out of these before you get sick." Riku explained when he felt Sora twitch as his actions. Sora nodded and Riku stripped him off his pants, and then, his boxers. Standing naked and exposed, Sora covered himself with his good hand while Riku picked out some dry clean boxers and pants to change his friend into. Without compromising Sora's comfort, Riku changed him while keeping him shirtless, since Leon would want to treat his arm without the nuisance of sleeves.

"Aren't you cold too?" Sora asked, still shivering.

"Yeah." Riku nodded, taking off his clothes and changing quickly, just in time as Leon and Axel returned via warp.

"Wait out there." Leon ordered and Axel and Riku obeyed, going downstairs to wait for nearly two hours as they could only hear Sora's yelling at Leon's yelling back.

"You think they're ok?" Riku asked, restless as he sat nervously on the couch. Axel on the other hand, looked as comfortable as could be.

"Yeah, I'm sure they're fine." Axel sipped some of his soda.

"Axe, earlier, you called Sora my lover boy. What…what were you referring to?" Riku was shaking as he asked, but he wanted to know.

Axel broke into a wide smile. "Why?"

"Just tell me." Riku said, not one for guessing games.

"Look, he likes you. How could you not see it? Talk about blank with a capital B! But if you want to know how much he likes you, ask him, not me." Axel stood up and walked into his kitchen to grab some food. Ten minutes later, Leon returned downstairs.

"Alright, he's finally asleep." Leon shook his head.

"Is he ok?"

"Poor little guy. How long ago did he break it?" Leon asked, not necessarily answering the question directed at him.

"Yesterday night. Nearly twenty four hours ago." Riku admitted, sad at the facts.

"It wasn't easy, but it'll heal so long as he doesn't push himself. Riku, I'm leaving you to care for him." Leon ordered, knowing by now that the silver haired boy wouldn't mind at all.

"Of course." Riku said. "Is he ok?"

"He'll be fine. Right now, he just needs to sleep through the pain."

"Was he, was he in pain?" Riku knew he was asking a stupid question, but that didn't stop him.

Leon put his face in his hands, clearly tired. Then, he nodded. "A lot of pain."

Riku frowned, feeling guilty that his bragging comment is what pissed Sora off to fall down that booby trap; if he would have been honest, if he told Sora how he really felt, he would have fallen instead, and Sora wouldn't have broken his arm. But he was scared. He didn't want to think of Sora that way, but he couldn't help it. How else was his stomach supposed to feel when Sora flashes that bright smile with his big round eyes all squinted? How else is his heart supposed to feel when Sora holds his hand, or his arm, and keeps it like it's all he has left?

"Where are you going?" Leon asked as Riku headed for the stairs.

"I'm tired." Riku answered, still waling.

"Riku, I know you're worried, but he needs to sleep. If you wake him up, he's only going to feel the pain, and I know you don't want that for him." Leon stood up and Riku nodded.

"How?" Riku asked, surprised at himself, so he laughed.

"Huh?" Leon was confused at how the silverrette went from sad to laughing so quickly.

"How did you get him to fall asleep?" Riku asked, laughing not in amusement, but in recognition. He knew he was only asking, because deep down inside, he was jealous.

"I held him." Leon admitted, reading Riku's mind.

"And he fell asleep instantly?" Riku didn't want to hear a 'yes'. He wanted to be the only one whose arms could cradle the keyblade wielder to sleep.

"No. He cried himself to sleep, but it wasn't easy." Leon cleared his throat and Riku nodded.

"I won't wake him up; promise." Riku went up the stairs and into his room, completely shocked to hear Sora sniffling as he lay in bed. "Hey, you're supposed to be asleep." Riku said, sliding in by Sora.

"I was, but it hurts." Sora exhaled loudly, trying to cover up the sound of his tears.

"It's ok. I have you now." Riku held Sora and Sora hated how desperate he was for the boys touch. He melted easily into Riku's arms, slowly able to relax back into sleep. An hour later, as Riku watched Sora sleep, Leon peeked through the door.

Riku turned his head, then smiled.

"He looks so peaceful." Leon whispered and Riku nodded.

"He's in good hands." Riku said as he rubbed them over the boys back, careful not to disturb the arm that was bandaged.

"He literally is." Leon smiled, then left.

Before he knew it, Riku fell into a deep sleep, waking up the next morning as Sora kicked him accidentally.

"Ow!"

"Sorry!" Sora yawned and Riku smiled.

"How you feeling?" He massaged Sora's back with his hand.

"Better." Sora said, snuggling his head into the pillow.

"Stay here, I'm going to get you some food." Riku got up and left, feeling cold the second he stood up until he returned back to Sora's side. "Here." Riku offered the toast to Sora, who munched gratefully.

"Thank you and all, but it's kind of burnt."

"Yea well, Axel was in charge of breakfast again." Riku rolled his eyes and Sora giggled. "What?" Riku asked, loving the giggle, no doubt, but confused as to why he did.

"Nothing." Sora blushed and Riku felt bad.

"Tell me, please?" Riku asked and Sora blushed even deeper a red.

"Well, I think it's…I think you..you're cute when you're angry." Sora admitted and Riku sat with wide eyes.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. Although, you're angry a lot, so," Sora started, but shrugged when he stuffed his cheeks with more burnt toast.

"You are ridiculous." Riku laughed as he shook his head.

"Where are you going?" Sora asked, sad to see Riku heading for the door.

"I have to help Roxas."

"With what?" Sora whined, tilting his head to the side.

"He wants to learn a technique I developed with my blade. Anyway, you need sleep."

"I slept all night long," Sora put one foot on the ground but Riku lifted his leg and put it back in bed.

"Stay." Riku said and Sora pouted.

"Riku!" Sora growled and Riku broke into a smile. "What?" Sora found the smile on Riku's face far too suspicious.

"You're cute when you're angry." Riku leaned in close, his eyes right in front of Sora's. The brunette boy blushed, gulping loudly as he looked away.

"Just go help Roxas, you big dummy." Sora pretended to stay angry and Riku laughed at the horrible acting.

"Alright. Stay in bed, or else I'll have Cloud sit outside and guard the door." Riku messed with Sora's spikes and left, only to return a couple hours later.

"Finally!" Sora jumped up and down on the bed as he sat there.

"What?" Riku asked, tired from training with Sora's Nobody.

"I'm SO bored!" Sora rolled his eyes and Riku smiled.

"Well you have to stay in bed."

"But I don't want to."

"Sora, you need to let your arm heal." Riku said and Sora gave him a death glare.

"I'm sick of staying in bed."

"Well Axel is going to warp to ask Merlin to cast a spell and heal it for you."

"Oh good! I tried healing it myself, but for some reason, it wont work."

"Yeah, I think you broke it pretty badly. Anyway, Axel should be back soon if he left when he said he would. Then, once Merlin is done, you can get out of bed."

"Ok. Riku?" Sora asked when the taller man when he headed back for the door.

"What is it Sora?" Riku asked and Sora thought for a moment before shaking his head.

"Nevermind." Sora went back into the blankets to lie down.

"Sora?" Riku asked, walking to the bed and sitting on the edge.

"I was going to ask you if you could keep me company. I was so lonely without you and Kairi for so long; I don't want to be alone anymore." Sora looked away, trying not to feel as sad as he used to.

Riku smiled. "I was going to bring you some lunch and get some cards or something."

"Oh….thanks." Sora smiled sheepishly.

"No problem. I'll be right back, ok?" Riku once again messed with the boys hair, even as he complained about it, then left. "Alright, so since Axel's at Disney Castle, the food isn't burnt to a crisp." Riku extended Sora a sandwich and helped him eat.

"Thanks, Riku." Sora smiled and Riku nodded his welcome.

"Want to play cards till Merlin gets here?"

"Sure."

Within the next twenty minutes, Merlin appeared, healing Sora's arm, good as new.

"Free!" Sora yelled, moving his arm without pain or limits.

"Now now there, it may be healed, but go easy on it for the next day or two." Merlin instructed before Axel warped him back to his home world.

"You heard him Sora, rest up." Leon ordered and Sora grunted.

"That's all I've been doing." Sora complained to Kairi, Riku, Leon, Cloud, and Roxas.

"Sora, we cant have you hurting it again." Kairi said and Riku nodded.

"Just relax." Roxas shrugged.

"I'll look after him." Riku folded his arms.

"Good. Come on everyone, we have work to do." Leon said and everyone left the room, except the two boys that lived there.

"You tired?" Sora asked as Riku went into the bed beside him.

"Yeah." Riku sighed.

"Here," Sora sat up and helped Riku sit up against the headboard in the middle of the bed. Then, he spread Riku's legs carefully, and allowed himself to sit in the space he just created. Riku sat speechless, finding everything that this brunette boy did to be beyond adorable. Riku put his arms lazily around Sora, who looked up into Riku's eyes. "Better?" Sora asked, in the same tone that the silverrette always did.

"Better." Riku smiled and lowered his body slightly down into the bed, much more comfortable at the thought of having Sora lie in his arms.

"Do you want to nap?" Sora asked, smiling when he felt Riku nod his chin into the brown spikes.

"Aren't you bored though?" Riku asked, his eyes already closed.

"Not when I'm with you." Sora whispered and Riku smiled.

"Night Sora." Riku put his head on the pillow, keeping Sora in his arms as he twisted on his side.

"Night Riku." Sora turned to face his crush, wrapping his arms around him.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Thank you for reading chapter three! I'm in the middle of final exams so I really don't have much else to say, sorry! I'm working on a couple more akurokus and of course they will have soriku's and possibly even some Zemyx, so please stay tuned for that. I'm still in the early stages for those, but remember that No More Broken Promises is going to get an extension, so please read it if you haven't.<p>

To 18plusforme: Aww, yes I love giving Riku a soft side, and Sora is the ultimate adorable uke, just saying lol. Thanks for loving it and for giving me your feedback. It means a lot ^_^

To shadowridge: Aww, YAY! Thanks! I'm really glad that you liked it. Haha, thanks, I am honored to be considered one of your favorites. I did take your poll, although choosing just one is like torture! Lmao. Welcome to fanfic! I'm still pretty new. I've had an account for about half a year, a lil more, but I just started posting about 4 or 5 months ago. Which may seem like a lot, but it doesn't really feel that way. A lot of authors here have been posting for years! Ah! I have a ways to go lol. But thanks again, I cant wait to hear more from you. Feel free to check out some of my other works too =)

Thank you everyone for reading! Check my page for fanfic updates on what is to be posted next and such!

Heart, Sarabellum


	4. You Found Me

"Dinner!" Cloud opened the door and Riku sat up slowly.

"We'll be down soon." Riku said and Cloud shut the door without another word.

"Sora, dinner." Riku shook the brunette. "Soooorrraaaa!" Riku hollered into his friends ear.

"M? What?" Sora asked, grouchy whenever anyone woke him up.

"Food." Riku answered.

"Sleep." Sora answered back.

"Come on." Riku sat up and spanked the boys juicy looking ass.

"Yip!" Sora covered his cry with his hands as Riku failed to hide his laugh.

"What was that?" Riku asked, referring to the sound he had never before heard.

"Don't scare me like that." Sora said, sitting on his ass, still feeling tingly where Riku's hand had touched him.

"I thought you'd like it." Riku whispered, going unheard as Sora stretched loudly with a yawn.

"Finally." Zexion rolled his visible eye that wasn't covered by his bangs once the two napping boys went downstairs to eat.

"How you feeling?" Demyx asked and Sora smiled.

"Much better."

"Is that everyone." Leon asked, still not sure just how many people he was in charge of while they stayed at the house that Axel…borrowed….when the world was saved.

"It's not like I stole it! No one was home and no one came home, so it is now MY home." Axel would shrug whenever someone asked him about it.

"Shut up." Cloud ordered, directed at anyone and everyone who was talking while Leon was trying to count bodies and faces.

"Thanks." Leon smiled at his love and continued to count. "Alright, we're all here." Leon nodded at Aerith, who began to serve the food, along with the help of Yuffie and Kairi.

"Thank you sugar." Axel winked when Kairi set down his plate before him, which made Roxas slug him in the shoulder.

"Shut it!" Roxas mumbled and Axel kissed Roxas on the forehead.

"No need to be jealous Roxy, you're the only sweet I want to taste."

"Ewww!" Demyx spat out his food while Zexion blushed, coughing and choking on his food as his boyfriend continued to clean his tongue from the impure thoughts caused by Axel's words.

"What is wrong with us?" Leon asked with a sigh; Cloud shrugged, not having much else to say.

After dinner, most of them went to bed or took a quick shower, all while Sora and Riku cleaned up dinner, as it was apparently their turn to do so.

"We've hardly even been here." Riku sighed as he cleaned the table.

"I don't mind. Washing dishes calms me down." Sora shrugged.

"Are you using hot water?" Riku asked, scared.

"Yeah, why?" Sora asked, confused.

"There won't be any left when we want to shower." Riku rolled his eyes, knowing it was too late.

"Oh, shit." Sora turned off the hot water and finished his task using cold water.

"Hey Axe, is the shower free?" Riku asked once everyone settled into their rooms and it was just Axel walking around, straightening up his house.

"Yep, but there's probably not much hot water left though." Axel shrugged and Riku sighed while Sora pouted.

"Alright, you go first." He said; as the elder, he always felt responsible for taking care of Sora.

"But then your shower will be really cold." Sora felt bad.

"I'll be fine." Riku shrugged.

Sora thought for a moment. True, he loved Riku in a way that, if he confessed it, he'd probably lose him, but he couldn't help but suggest his thoughts. "What if we went together?" Sora could feel his own cheeks warming up into the bright red they had turned, especially when he saw Riku's do the same.

"What?" Riku couldn't believe his ears.

"Well, I mean, we're both guys and we're just friends, so why don't we just hurry up and take a shower together so that we both can have whatever hot water is left." Sora shrugged, trying to make it seem like a logical option and not just his nighttime fantasies.

"Makes sense." Riku cleared his throat in his nerves.

"I think so," Sora whispered and Riku opened the bathroom door, allowing Sora to enter in first.

Sora's whole body shook nervously as he stripped in front of his crush; although he and Riku have seen each other in just their boxers plenty of times before and even slept in each other's arms, they hadn't ever been in a situation like this. Riku kept his back to Sora as he removed his clothes, and of course the one second Sora decided to sneak a peek, Riku did too.

"Uh, sorry." Sora whipped his head back around to face the wall and Riku hid a small laugh as he did the same.

"Ready?" Riku stood, hands on hips as he waited for Sora to turn around, and when the brunette did, he gulped. Sora couldn't snap out of the trance that had him stuck under the spell of Riku's beauty. Last time they had been with each other, before the battles, they were much younger and not nearly as physically developed; but now, Riku was truly a man in every way.

"Sora?" Riku asked again, his face heating up a bit as he could tell that Sora was fighting the urge to stare at his…..parts.

"Huh?" Sora bit his lips, feeling a strong need to just run away at his embarrassment. He had always been smaller than Riku, who was much taller and had bigger muscles nearly everywhere.

"I asked if you were ready." Riku repeated shyly, moving one of his legs to cross over the other. Sora gulped and then nodded. "Alright." Riku turned on the water and stepped in the tub as Sora scooted in after.

The two began to clean themselves without acknowledging the other, and the awkward tension hung heavy in the shower as the last of the hot water faded.

"Ah!" Sora screamed when only cold water remained and his hair was still soaked with shampoo.

"Holy shit!" Riku shivered and Sora tried to scoot away from the icy water streaming down at him. Of course by doing so, he backed his naked wet body into Riku's.

"It's cold." Sora whined and Riku got backed up into the wall opposite the head of the shower.

"Let's just hurry." Riku rubbed his arms as he tried to rinse off the last of the soap. Sora watched, still shivering as Riku barely could withstand the freezing water.

"Is it any better?" Sora asked and Riku nodded. Sora gulped as he made his way closer to the water. He dipped his head in, shrieking as he realized that Riku had lied. "Liar!" He yelled, shivering twice as much as his teeth clattered.

"Hahahaha!" Riku laughed hysterically at the sight of the small timid boy holding himself, shivering wildly with shampoo running down his face and body.

"Not funny!" Sora hollered and Riku got out the last of his giggles.

"I thought it was." Riku smirked, which faded once he saw a grin growing on Sora's face. "Why do I not like that look? Sora? What are you thinking?" Riku grew fearful as Sora pushed him straight under the direct aim of the water. "Fuck!" Riku yelled, his entire pale body being attacked by the cold streams.

"Ha-Ha!" Sora teased back, which only forced Riku to grab him and hold him under the cold water with him. "Let me go!" Sora tried to wriggle free as he fought Riku's embrace. Usually, he'd die to be in his best friends arms like this, but he was freezing cold.

"How does it feel now Sora?" Riku asked as Sora continued to squirm.

"It's cold!" Sora gave up on trying to break free, and instead, he turned to face Riku, clinging to his body for whatever warmth he could find.

Riku froze, and not just because the water was about to freeze him permanently. He kept his arms around Sora, but when Sora tucked his face into his chest, Riku couldn't help but tighten his grip around the brunettes back. Sora squeezed as well, keeping quiet, letting the cold water rinse out the rest of the shampoo as Riku held him.

Sora could feel himself getting tingly by feeling Riku's dick against his lower stomach. Sora ran his fingers through his hair, sad to have had to let go of Riku, but his body was just as cold as the water.

"You ready?" Riku asked, shivering dramatically.

"Mmhmm." Sora tucked his body as far away from the water as he could until Riku turned it off.

"Dammit." Riku sighed.

"What is it?" Sora asked naively.

"There's only one towel."

"Oh." Sora decided to let Riku figure out how they were going to solve this, since the silver haired boy usually took charge.

"Alright, I'll go up and change first, then I'll bring the towel back for you."

"But then it'll be all wet when I get it." Sora whined, only because he was hoping to share the towel with Riku at the same time.

"Ok, fine; you use it first."

"But then it'll be wet when it's your turn."

"I don't care, just hurry; I'm freezing!" Riku huddled his own body in his arms, both boys still in the tub, dripping off the last of the icy water from their trembling bodies. Sora mused over the idea before he stepped out of the tub, snatched the towel off the rack, and to Riku's surprise, Sora began drying off Riku's chest. Riku stood in shock, not sure what to do other than watch. Once Sora dried off Riku's chest, he dried off his own, then moved to Riku's back, and then his own, all while leaving Riku to stand there speechless. When Sora knelt to dry Riku's legs, Riku put his hands on Sora's shoulder. Sora looked up to him and smiled as he finished one leg, and after he finished his other, he paused before slowly rubbing the towel in small circles on Riku's ass. Riku squeezed Sora's shoulder and rolled his head back as Sora brought the towel from his backside to the front by letting it rub against his balls. Sora gently held out the towel and let Riku's dick rest on it as he gently tapped it dry, careful not to use too much pressure.

He looked up to see Riku biting his lip, then stood up to finish drying himself. Sora turned his back to Riku as he massaged the towel over his round ass, then let it slide under him to his front as he dried his cock. Riku's heart raced as he secretly wished for Sora to turn around. Sick of waiting, Riku took a step forward, still in the tub with Sora, and put a hand on the brunettes shoulder, twisting his body so that he could see better.

Sora gripped Riku's bicep as he let the towel drop to the tub floor as he replaced the towel with his hand. Riku subconsciously licked his lips as Sora's face flushed, embarrassed that he let himself get so hard. Riku put his hand over Sora's, which made Sora grab both of his biceps.

"Ah!" Sora wriggled as Riku kneeled, pressing his finger into the slit, rubbing it fiercely. Sora rubbed his thighs together, no longer able to control his body.

"Nygh!" Sora moved his hands to Riku's hair just before he came. Riku moved just in time, when he felt Sora going heavy and thick, so that he wouldn't be squirted by Sora's come.

Sora let out a small cry as he came and Riku smiled in his lust. Sora panted, even as he finished.

"You ok?" Riku asked and Sora nodded, his face turning back to tan from the red that had previously stained it. Riku let cold water rinse the cum away before he sighed.

"Come on, bed time." Riku got out of the tub and Sora weakly followed.

"Alright, I think everyone's asleep. Let's hurry." Riku let Sora take the towel and he hoped that everyone really was asleep so that no one would see him naked, besides Sora of course.

"Run!" Sora whispered harshly after he secured the towel around his narrow waist. Both boys sprinted down the hall, up the stairs, down another hall, and then down another hall and into their room. Riku hunched over, catching his breath as Sora let himself fall to the floor. They both changed into sleep clothes and then stared at the tiny bed.

"So?" Sora scratched his head. The two had shared the bed enough to fit, but after that hand job, he didn't know what to expect.

"So?" Riku asked, not seeing why Sora hesitated to get into the bed he climbed into.

"Where should I sleep?" Sora asked, holding one of his arms in another.

"On the bed?" Riku asked, being a smartass.

"Oh." Sora said quietly.

"What?" Riku didn't know what was troubling the brunette.

"Nothing." Sora said, wanting to forget all about that hand job; all about that pleasure.

"What?" Riku sat up, asking much more forcefully.

"Isn't it obvious?" Sora looked away. "I like you." Sora took the risk, scared, but somehow confident.

Riku chuckled and Sora turned red with an embarrassment that he disguised as anger. "Stop laughing!" Sora stomped his foot.

Riku broke out, laughing hysterically until Sora threw a pillow at him.

"Calm down." Riku started to do so himself.

"Why did you laugh?" Sora put his hands on his hips, demanding an answer.

"Isnt it obvious?" Riku stood up and over Sora, his tall, broad body intimidating the petite brunette. "I like you too."

Sora blinked innocently as Riku's words made their way to his brain.

"You do?" Sora heard the words, but couldn't understand them.

"Do you want me to tell you or show you?" Riku winked and Sora lost his ability to think.

"Huh?" Sora asked as Riku cupped his face and brought their lips together. After a small sweet peck, Riku took a step back to admire Sora's clueless face.

"You ok?" Riku asked with a smirk as Sora nodded with blushing cheeks. "You're so cute." Riku shook his head, walking past Sora as he jumped on the shaking, springy bed. Sora pouted.

"What?" Riku asked as he got cozy, staring at the way Sora crossed his arms.

"Where am I going to fit?"

Riku sat up, thought, shrugged, "Don't know," then fell back on the mattress.

"Riku!" Sora growled, getting tired of this game every night. He huffed before he jumped on top of the silver haired man.

"Oph!" Riku grunted as Sora caused the whole bed to shake.

"Goodnight." Sora snuggled on top of Riku.

"You cant be serious." Riku growled.

"Sh! Sleepy time." Sora rubbed his cheek against Riku's chest.

"How the fuck am I supposed to sleep when you're on me?" Riku turned to his side, forcing Sora to nearly roll off of the bed.

"Quite complaining." Sora yawned.

Riku sighed and both boys laid with their backs to each other. Sora frowned as he held himself, wondering how they both could have confessed their feelings, yet act like nothing happened.

With those heavy thoughts on his mind, Sora kept tossing and turning, right when Riku had finally gotten comfortable. The brunettes dramatic, unending movements shook the entire bed as he rolled from side to side, grunting and sighing, fidgeting and kicking, accidentally smacking Riku.

"Do you mind?" Riku sprang up and yelled, scaring the shit out of Sora, who fell off the narrow bed.

"Sorry!" Sora timidly climbed back on the bed as Riku glared at him.

Riku waited for Sora to settle in bed before he laid down again, but it wasn't long until Sora's restless body continued to disturb Riku's attempt at sleep.

Sora tried to contain his movements, but after he accidently kicked Riku, Riku rolled his eyes with a loud, heavy sigh. Riku turned to face Sora's back, wrapped his arms around Sora's body extremely tight, and trapped the brunettes legs between his own. Sora froze as Riku squeezed him still the way a boa constrictor does with its prey. Riku exhaled loudly through his nose and Sora giggled.

"What?" Riku growled.

"For someone so touch and scary, you're really cozy." Sora relaxed his body into Riku's hold and Riku laid there speechless. "Night." Sora snuggled his back into Riku's chest.

Riku, too tired to argue, smiled and kept his arms around Sora. The entire night through, Sora slept in Riku's tight grip, and too his own surprise, Riku slept without the disturbances of nightmares or without having to wake up for no reason in the middle of the night. The only thing that woke him up was the loud bang on the door as Cloud burst through in the morning.

"Get up." He said, the shut the door.

Riku grumbled to himself, still holding onto his Sora.

"Sora, wake up." Riku sat up, letting go of the frail body. "Sora, get up." When Riku realized that Sora still wasn't waking up, he grew a wry smile.

"HEARTLESS!"

"WAH!" Sora sprang up, panting relentlessly as he scanned the room, only to find a giggling Riku. "Asshole!" Sora shoved his crush as Riku rolled his eyes.

"How else am I supposed to wake you up?" Riku asked and Sora slammed his head back into the pillow.

"I don't know, try again." Sora answered in his usually grumpy morning voice.

Riku thought for a moment before he lied down next to Sora, pressing his lips ever so softly into Sora's.

"Baby, wake up." Riku combed Sora's hair behind his ear and the blue eyes he stared into went wide.

"Kay," Sora whispered, at a loss for words and thoughts. Riku just called him 'baby', and kissed him; he didn't know what to do.

"You know, I like waking you up like that." Riku smiled sweetly and Sora sat up and blushed.

"Me too." Sora fixed his hair back into the mess he preferred it in. Riku sat up by his side and put his arms around Sora's small waist.

"I love you Sora."

Sora gasped, frozen, his body shaking.

"You ok baby?" Riku asked, rubbing Sora's back as Sora turned to bury his face into Riku's chest.

"I looked everywhere for you!" Sora cried, remembering how long and hard he had searched for his love, for the only one worth finding.

"I know baby; I'm so glad you did." Riku held Sora and gave him the comfort he needed.

"I looked everywhere." Sora sobbed, thinking back to all the pain and trials he went through just to find Riku.

"I'm sorry." Riku apologized, feeling guilty for all the scars mental and physical that Sora had because he left to join the darkness. Although he changed his ways for good, he still felt so guilty for it.

"I looked so hard." Sora clenched his eyes shut and Riku rocked them back and forth.

"I love you Sora. I really do."

"I love you too Riku. That's why I kept looking." Sora looked up into Riku's aquamarine eyes, which had just started to water.

"Looks like you found me." He smiled as a single tear made its way down his face.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: AWWW, ok sorry, I just love this ending lol. Usually I suck at endings and it takes me forever to write them, but I actually like this one lol. The next chapter is just a lemon, so if you don't want to read a lemon, I'd stop here .<p>

To shadowridge: Thanks for reading! I'm such a fan of my fans ^_^ And I appreciate the comments very much =)

To 18plusforme: Haha, hope this is more confirmation to their "couple-ness" lmao.

Thank you everyone for reading! Don't forget to check my page for updates!

Heart, Sarabellum


	5. Because I Wanted to Find You

Later that night…

Sora laid on Riku's chest, lowering his head to plant a small kiss on the silverettes lips. When Sora lifted his lips off of Riku's, he looked away blushing.

"What?" Riku asked, unsure of Sora's sudden shyness.

"I just never thought that I'd end up kissing my best friend." Sora offered a timid smile.

Riku sat himself up. Without a word he put a hand to the back of Sora's head, clashing their lips as he pushed his tongue across Sora's closed lips. Sora trembled as he slowly parted his lips and Riku plunged his tongue inside, taking charge of the dance between the two wet muscles.

Riku tilted his head to the side as he inhaled through his nose, all the while Sora gasped into a moan. When Riku pulled back, breaking the kiss, Sora's head leaned forward, subconsciously, silently mourning for the end of such a passionate kiss.

Riku smiled. "Do you want more Sora?" Sora nodded, his body's needs taking over. "Tell me. Tell me what you want." Riku teased.

"I want you to kiss me again." Sora begged.

"Ok." Riku leaned forward and gave Sora a gentle peck before pulling back.

"Riku!" Sora whined.

"You said you wanted a kiss so I gave you one." Riku shrugged.

"You know what I meant!"

"Tell me what you want. Be specific." Riku grinned as Sora blushed.

"Specific?"

"I'll only do what you say. Nothing more, nothing less." Riku smirked playfully as Sora blinked innocently.

"I…" Sora started to get shy again.

"Don't worry Sora, it's just me." Riku took one of Sora's hands in his own as comfort.

Sora nodded before continuing. "I want you to put your tongue in my mouth again. I want you to swirl it around."

"Anything else?" Riku raised an eyebrow.

"Like what?" Sora asked curiously.

"What about the rest of your body?" Riku explained as Sora turned a bright red.

"Oh."

"Tell me exactly what you want me to do, and I'll do it." Riku made his offer.

"I, I want you to touch me."

"Where? Be specific baby."

"Everywhere." Sora gulped.

"Is there anywhere you want me to spend extra time on?" Riku grinned at the reaction he got from Sora's face: his cute, bashful, yet excited demeanor.

Sora nodded.

"Show me." Riku ordered and Sora swallowed hard as he lifted up his black tank top and pointed to his nipples.

"Anywhere else?"

"Stop teasing! You know where I want you to touch me!" Sora crossed his arms. "Stop laughing!" Sora started to grow angry.

"Do you have any idea how adorable you are?" Riku shook his head as Sora feel silent. "Come here." Riku held out his arms but Sora kept still. "What, you don't want me to touch you anymore?" Riku asked and Sora shook his head, clearly lying, but being stubborn about it.

Riku shrugged. "Alright then."

Riku laid his back against the headboard , lifted up his shirt, removed it, and began rubbing his hands all over his naked chest.

"Oh yeah." Riku sighed as he pinched his own nipple. "Oh fuck yeah." Riku moaned loudly and opened his eyes when he heard Sora whimper. "You want to help me?" Riku asked as Sora nodded. "Come here baby."

Sora crawled on the small bed and onto Riku as Riku helped him remove his shirt. Sora laid his chest on Riku's as Riku rubbed his bare back. Riku squeezed Sora extremely tight as Sora chocked and let out a cough, which made Riku chuckle.

"I love to squeeze." Riku gripped Sora's ass and did just that.

Sora let out a mewl which made Riku tug down on the boys shorts to remove them, along with his underwear.

"How's that?" Riku asked as he ran his fingers down Sora's back and over his naked ass.

"Feels good." Sora blushed in his embarrassment for liking something so dirty.

"And this?" Riku asked when he poked a finger around Sora's entrance.

"Mmph!" Sora bit his lip to hold back a moan.

"You're already hard." Riku said as he tugged on Sora's erection, using one hand to pull Sora's cock and the other to twist his balls.

"Ah, ah!" Sora panted as Riku tugged on Sora's heavy parts.

"Have you ever played with yourself?" Riku asked as he watched what he found to be the most priceless expression on Sora's face.

"Yeah." Sora admitted between gasps.

"Have you ever pretended that it was my hand instead?" Riku asked as he stopped all his movements. Sora sat up and looked away before he nodded.

"Really?" Riku sat up too with Sora in his lap.

"I really did miss you Riku." Sora sniffled.

"I missed you too." Riku put his arms around Sora.

"Riku?" Sora asked shyly.

"What is it Sora?"

"I don't want to be the only one naked." Sora confessed.

"Alright." Riku stripped of his pants and stopped there. "I want you to take them off for me." Riku smiled as he laid back down.

"Kay." Sora said timidly as he pulled down on Riku's underwear. His eyes widened tremendously.

"What?" Riku asked at the long pause of silence.

"It's….huge."

"Obviously Sora, I grew in height and muscle. You wouldn't think I'd stop there, would you?" Riku asked with a sly smile.

"I grew taller too." Sora said, looking at his own cock.

"It's alright, it should still fit."

"Fit?" Sora gulped and Riku laughed.

"You really are clueless sometimes." Riku sat up, crossed his legs, and placed Sora in his lap, who crossed his legs around Riku's back.

Riku pushed his thumbs aggressively into Sora's nipples as he shoved his tongue deep into Sora's mouth. Sora panted into the kiss as he held onto Riku's biceps. Riku stopped the kiss so he could nibble on Sora's neck. All the while, Riku used one hand to pump both his and Sora's cock together, allowing them to rub and slip against each other. Sora shuddered at the sensation as Riku began to bite the soft sore skin below Sora's jawbone.

"Riku, more!" Sora began as Riku stopped all he was doing to watch the way Sora twisted his body in his need for more.

"Sora, you love me, right?" Riku put a hand on Sora's cheek.

Sora nodded. "I love you Riku."

Riku smiled. "Good. I love you too Sora. Do…do you want to do it with me?" Riku asked as he ran his thumb over Sora's check.

"You mean…'it'?" Sora asked, mainly to himself.

"I'd love to take you." Riku smiled and Sora nodded. Sora laid on his back, blushing more than he ever had before.

"You ok?" Riku asked before he even touched Sora.

"It's….it's embarrassing." Sora covered himself with his hands. Riku offered a small smile.

"I'm naked too Sora."

"But look at you." Sora sat up with tears in his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Riku asked, confused.

"Our whole lives, you've been taller and stronger. I've hardly grown at all while we were apart. But you, you're…"

"I'm?"

"Beautiful." Sora let out a couple tears as he sniffled. Riku let out a sigh as he smiled.

"So are you. You're so sweet and cute and you have such amazing eyes. And when you smile, I cant help but smile back."

"Really?" Sora blinked innocently.

"Yeah. Besides, I only got stronger so that I way I wouldn't disappoint you."

"Why would you disappoint me Riku?"

Riku looked away. "I let darkness get a hold of me. But in the end, I used it to grow stronger. I didn't want you to think I'm weak. I needed darkness because I couldn't do anything on my own. But you….you're practically a hero all on your own."

"That's not true! I had tons of help along the way. And I only fought so hard because I wanted to find you." Sora said as Riku broke into another smile.

"I only fought because I wanted to impress you. I wanted you to want me." Riku admitted. "I guess what I'm trying to say is….I was jealous."

"You? Jealous? Of me?" Sora pointed to himself at the ridiculous idea.

"Yeah. You've always been so independent and so optimistic. I really value that. I'm never satisfied with what I have and I was constantly looking for more until I lost everything I have. But I wont make that same mistake twice. I'm not taking anything, or anyone, for granted." Riku said as he grabbed Sora's hand.

"Funny, cause I was always jealous of you. You're so much taller and have muscles that I could never get. I wish I was as strong as you."

"You have a different strength Sora."

"I do?"

"Right here." Riku pointed to Sora's chest, to the brunettes heart, as Sora smiled.

"Thanks Riku."

"Thank you, for giving me a reason to fight." Sora shrugged.

"I guess we need each other."

"You guess?" Riku asked sarcastically and Sora giggled. "I love it when you laugh." Riku laid Sora back down and kept his eyes on Sora's as he slowly moved his fingers by Sora's entrance. "Is it ok if I continue?" Riku asked as he started to put one in. Sora nodded, his face red, but he knew that for Riku, it was worth it.

"I love you Sora." Riku said as he smiled down to the brunette, trying to distract him.

"It hurts." Sora whined and Riku slowed down.

"Just try to get used to it." Riku advised as he scissored his fingers.

"Ah!" Sora arched his back as he felt his muscles stretching.

"Shh, it's ok." Riku hummed as he wiped Sora's brow from the sweat .

"Riku, it hurts." Sora inhaled deeply as Riku pulled his fingers out.

"Do you want to stop here?" Riku combed his fingers in Sora's hair.

"I don't want to." Sora felt conflicted between his feelings and his wants.

"If you want to stop we can. I don't want to hurt you."

"Maybe if you slow down. And, if you tell me that you love me while doing it." Sora looked away at his request. Riku smiled uncontrollably.

"Does it help when I tell you that I love you?"

Sora nodded.

"I love you Sora." Riku kissed Sora's lips as he slowly inserted a finger.

"I love you so much." Riku repeated over and over as he added a finger until he had three fingers inside the brunette. "Are you ok?" Riku asked as Sora controlled his breathing.

"Yeah." Sora gasped as he tried to adjust to the feelings he was experiencing for the first time.

"Are you ready?" Riku asked after he fingered Sora.

"Yeah." Sora sat up. Riku laid himself down and pumped himself as he helped Sora squat over him. Sora let out a cry as he slowly felt his ass fill up with Riku's length.

Riku sat up and Sora rested his head on Riku's shoulder.

"You ok?" Riku asked.

"It just feels weird." Sora inhaled.

"Does it feel good?" Riku asked.

Sora nodded. "I think I just need to get used to it." Sora adjusted himself in Riku's lap.

"Here, try turning around." Riku lifted Sora off of him and turned him around, so that he was facing Sora's back.

"Great, now I have to put it in again." Sora sighed and Riku laughed.

"At least you're already stretched."

"It's not easy." Sora turned his head around as he squatted over Riku's cock. "Help me." Sora ordered and Riku slapped Sora's ass. "Yip! I said help not slap!"

"Oh I'm sorry, guess I heard you wrong." Riku rolled his eyes as he ran his palms over Sora's ass.

"Riku! Do you want to go in or not?" Sora was getting tired of squatting.

"Alright alright." Riku pulled Sora's ass cheeks apart as Sora lowered himself on Riku.

"Ah, Ow, Oh!" Sora closed his eyes as he went down on Riku.

"You ok?" Riku asked, a bit concerned by how deeply Sora was panting.

"Ah!" Sora put his head back on Riku's chest as he came.

"Damn! Already?" Riku smiled as he ran his fingers all over Sora's wet cock.

"Feels too good." Sora gasped.

"Way to blame me." Riku huffed sarcastically. Sora began to ride Riku, going up and down as Riku had to close his own eyes, gasping and moaning as quietly as he could so they wouldn't be heard by the others that they hoped were already fast asleep.

"Lay on your back." Riku instructed as he pulled Sora off of him and helped him to lie down.

"Kay." Sora said, still trying to catch his breath. Riku held Sora's thighs by his side as he entered inside again.

"Oh god." Riku panted at the turn on.

"No, no more. Cant, I have to," Sora started, but came onto his stomach.

"Yea, yeah, oh yea!" Riku pumped himself after he pulled out, allowing himself to come onto Sora's stomach.

"My tummy." Sora panted.

"Mmm, looks yummy." Riku licked his lips before he cleaned Sora's stomach with his tongue.

"It's still sticky." Sora rubbed his hand over his stomach.

"Well we both came so it makes sense." Riku explained as he pushed Sora's hair behind his ear.

"Riku, I'm tired." Sora sighed, his body exhausted.

"Yeah, we went for a while." Riku smiled. "Get some rest baby. Take a nap, and then we can go again if you want." Riku tucked himself into bed and placed Sora on top of him, knowing Sora would want to fall asleep on his chest.

"I love you Sora." Riku put his hand on Sora's back as Sora used his chest as a pillow.

"I love you too Riku." Sora lifted his head up from Riku's body and kissed Riku's nose.

"Riku?"

"Yes Sora?"

"Don't ever leave me again." Sora squeezed Riku's shoulders as Riku rested his chin on Sora's café spikes.

"Never again."

"I'm so glad I found you." Sora smiled up with his big blue oceanic eyes.

"Me too Sora. At first I didn't want you to find me. I didn't want you to see me in the form of darkness. But now, I couldn't imagine it any other way than how we are together."

Sora giggled. "Us; together."

"Together." Riku nodded with a smile.

Meanwhile….

"I still cant believe it."

"Shhh! Come on," Axel took Roxas' hand and led him back into their private room at the far end of the hall.

"I know he's my somebody, but still." Roxas shivered.

"What? It's not like we're any different?" Axel put his hands on his hips as Roxas widened his eyes.

"Are you seriously that hard just by listening?"

"Hey, you missed it when they were going hard. You barely came in when they were at the end of it." Axel shrugged on his defense.

"I cant believe you were eavesdropping." Roxas rolled his eyes.

"I was not! I was doing my usual rounds to make sure that everything's ok and I overheard some faint yelling and by the time I put my ear to the door, I was already sucked in."

"Already sucked in?" Roxas raised an eyebrow at the analogy.

"Yep. And I have something for you to suck too by the way." Axel cleared his throat as he unzipped his pants. Roxas rolled his eyes again with a chuckle.

"Mmm, I love red and pink." Roxas kissed Axel's bare tip as Axel moaned.

"Yea Rox, oh god yeah, oh fuck, just like that, suck it!" Axel sat on the edge of his bed, unable to stand as Roxas took him in his mouth.

Meanwhile….

"You ok?" Zexion asked his boyfriend when Demyx returned to their room, his cheeks read.

"You know how I usually go to the bathroom this time at night and no one is up?"

"Yea…?" Zexion answered suspiciously. True that Demyx always drank a lot of water, therefore his bladder kept him up when most people were asleep, but Zexion stayed up as well reading his books.

"Well, I overheard that Axel overheard Riku and Sora."

"Overheard Riku and Sora?" Zexion asked, unsure what Demyx meant by that.

"You know…doing it?" Demyx whispered as he crawled into bed next to his boyfriend.

"Oh." Zexion blushed as he pushed his glasses up his nose and cleared his throat. "Well it is understandable. Those two have been through so much together and have done so much for each other."

"I know, but then, I heard Axel moaning about Roxas sucking…. 'it'."

"It?" Zexion raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"I don't want to know." Demyx shrugged as he shivered.

Zexion closed his book and gently placed it on his lap. "Are you trying to hint at something Demyx?"

"What? Wha, what why, what are you talking about?" Demyx cleared his throat and gulped.

"If you want to try something, I don't mind."

Demyx widened his eyes in shock. "You don't?"

Zexion shrugged. "To be honest, I think we're ready to take the next step in the physical aspects of this relationship."

"You do?" Demyx asked, still in disbelief.

"Yes. I do." Zexion smiled in reassurance.

"Ok." Demyx blushed a light pink as he scooted closer to his boyfriend as Zexion placed his book on his nightstand.

"So?" Demyx asked, unsure of how to start.

"One of us should take something off." Zemyx began to blush at his innocence.

"Right." Demyx nodded as he took off his pants. "Maybe you should too."

"Ok." Zexion agreed.

"Maybe you should sit in my lap?" Demyx coughed during the empty awkward silence of them both sitting in their boxers, side by side.

"Good idea." Zexion moved to Demyx's lap.

"No, you should face me." Demyx put his hands on Zexion's hips and turned him around so that Zexion was sitting in his lap, facing him.

"Now what?" Zexion blushed a deep red as Demyx began to move Zexion's hips up and down. "Ah!" Zexion put his hands over his mouth to cover up his cries of pleasure.

Meanwhile….

"So you spied on Demyx who spied on Axel who spied on Sora?" Cloud crossed his arms.

"I was going to ask Axel a question since it's his house, but then I heard about Riku and Sora, which I already predicted, and then I thought maybe Demyx would know, but then I heard them and well, yea." Leon rubbed the back of his neck as Cloud shook his head.

"What am I going to do with you?" Cloud smirked.

"What do you want to do with me?" Leon winked back.

"I think you might have to be punished." Cloud stood up straight, not able to match the brunette in height, but he did so in intimidation.

"Oh? And what kind of punishment do you have in mind?" Leon took off his vest and Cloud started stripping.

"This." Cloud always kept a red ribbon tied around his arm as a reminder of what he fought for, but he undid the knott and tied Leon's wrists together with it. "Sit." Cloud ordered dryly as Leon obeyed and took a seat on their bed.

Cloud removed Leon's pants and underwear and without warning, he lowered himself on Leon's cock, which was already hard from his eavesdropping.

"This, isn't, fair!" Leon panted, unable to hold onto anything or grip Cloud's arms as the blonde rode him.

"Hah, ah!" Cloud gasped as he went down all the way, causing Leon to release up into him.

"Shit." Leon caught his breath. "I didn't mean to end so fast. Sorry."

"Not your fault. With your hands tied up, it's much more kinky." Cloud kissed Leon on the lips as Leon lowered his wrists into Cloud's silky blonde spikes.

Meanwhile….

"No way!"

"Shhh, Yuffie!"

"Yeah, do you want them all to know that we heard them?"

"Sorry!" Yuffie apologized at her sudden outburst in response to Kairi's information on how she heard each couple on her way back from the kitchen. She usually went late at night to get ideas on what to make for the next mornings breakfast.

"Aerith is right, we cant let everyone know that we heard them. They have their right to privacy." Kairi said as Aerith nodded.

"Yea but still, I can't believe it! And what about you? You're best friends with Sora dn Riku! Did you ever guess they'd do it?" Yuffie asked with big eyes.

Kairi blushed lightly as she shrugged. "I never really noticed how Riku felt, because he's so hard to read. And with Sora, he always seemed happier when Riku was around, but I just thought they were friends."

"Guess there's something more." Aerith smiled.

"Guess so." Yuffie nodded.

"Well, we better get to bed before we hear anything else we aren't supposed to." Kairi got herself into the bed that all three girls shared.

"Honestly, next time we partner up to save the worlds, lets join up with teammates who aren't gay."

"What's wrong with the guys?" Aerith asked in amusement at Yuffies tone.

"Cause I want a piece of the action too!" Yuffie pouted.

"Go ask one of the couples, maybe you'll get lucky." Kairi joked.

"Whatever." Yuffie rolled her eyes at Kairi's sarcasm.

"Riku!"

All three girls sat up when they heard Sora's voice.

"You'd think they would have stopped by now." Yuffie rolled her eyes.

"Maybe they went for another round?" Aerith giggled.

"Axel!"

Kairi cleared her throat when they heard Roxas shouting.

"Ok…" Yuffie said to fill the following silence. "Well maybe they,"

"Demy!"

Yuffie was cut off by Zexion's timid cries.

"Seriously?" Yuffie put her hands on her hips. "Is anyone left?" Yuffie shouted as loud as she could.

"Leon!"

"Cloud!"

"S-S-Sora!"

"Roxy!"

"Zex, Zex, Zexion!"

All voices were shouted by their boyfriends as Yuffie laid back in bed.

"I give up."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: YAY so this story is over, awww, so sad! But I'm working on a couple others right now and done forget to read Broken Promises, since that will be my next project, to extend it, starting tomorrow.<p>

To 18plusforme: Yay, that's good. Soriku is like my OTP, so I'm glad that you like them ^_^

To Shadowridge: Haha, odd? And yes, Axel always has that problem when Roxas is near by ;P

Thanks to all my readers and followers!

Love Sarabellum


End file.
